


Playground Hero

by ashapoop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Did that boy even go to junior high?, First Haikyuu!! Fic, First Meetings, Implied Ushijima, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Playgrounds, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashapoop/pseuds/ashapoop
Summary: Oikawa Tooru wanted nothing more than to go on the rocketship at the playground, but the cruel junior high schoolers wouldn't let anyone that didn't go to their school go near it. He was completely hopeless, thinking he was forever stuck in the sandpit, until a new boy by the slide became his hero.





	Playground Hero

Oikawa loved going to the park more than anything in the world at age six. He would hold his mother’s hand and sing songs he made up, skipping even though he always had a bandaged knee from his clumsiness. He loved bringing his backpack of toys and recreating Mars Invasion in the sand box while the little babies a few feet away watched in fascination. He loved the swing set, pretending that he was flying higher and higher until he jumped off and landed on the grass, yelling to his mother to ask if she saw. But most of all, he loved the small rocking spaceship, the closest he could get as a six year old to outer space. 

  


He had never actually gotten to go on it, much to his dismay. The junior high kids were always sitting on it, rocking absentmindedly, and not even _pretending_ they were flying. It left Oikawa flabbergasted, offended, and ultimately confused. Why couldn’t he play aliens and astronauts if they weren’t doing anything at all? The one time he asked, a boy made like a brick with short brown hair got in his face, asking what school he went to. As if the school he went to dictated if he could go on a rocketship. But still, the name of his elementary school wasn’t good enough to grant him access to the fun toy. 

  


It was an April afternoon when Oikawa noticed something different. When he had gotten to the park, there was someone new walking to the slide and that confused Oikawa to no end. Who walked to the slide, rather than run? He watched the boy for a few minutes, irritated that the boy wouldn’t look back at him. Whoever he was, he had some nerve. Oikawa wanted a new friend. After the boy continued to ignore him after he set up all his cool alien toys in the sandbox, he’d had enough and stomped over to him. 

  


“Who are you?” Oikawa asked, hands on his hips as they both stood at the end of the slide.

“Who are _you_?” the boy with the spiky hair retorted.

“I’m Oi-- Hey! I asked you first!”

“Fine,” the boy sighed before looking around. “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. Your turn.”

“Hi Iwa-chan! I’m Oikawa Tooru.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Want to play with my alien playset? I need to get back before the babies take my favorite guys.”

“...Fine.” 

  


The two played in the sandbox together for another hour after Oikawa proudly presented his newfound Iwa-chan to his mother, Oikawa loud and Iwa-chan quiet. They talked about their favorite games to play and Oikawa learned that Iwa-chan’s favorite game was secret agents. The two agreed they would play that next time and take turns being the bad guy. After a couple minutes of silence, Oikawa let out a slow sigh and looked at the rocketship, his aliens not quite enough. It was big enough that he and his new friend could fit in it. But still the junior high schoolers sat, they’d been there every day this week. 

  


“What is it?” Iwaizumi asked after a moment, noticing his silence. “Do you wanna go on the rocketship?”  


“They won’t let me on it.” Oikawa pouted, pushing the sand with his small Mars rover. “They tell me I don’t go to the right school.”

“What school?”

“Kitagawa Daiichi.”

“Okay.” 

  


Before Oikawa could ask, Iwaizumi was pushing himself up and wiping away any remained sand on his shorts before walking over there with his head held high. Oikawa watched with wide eyes, holding his rover tightly, as he watched his new friend talking to the mean, cruel junior high kids. After a short conversation, he watched as they… walked away. Iwaizumi crawled up into the rocketship before looking back at him. 

  


“Come on, Oikawa!” he called.

“I-Iwa-chan!” Oikawa wailed, running over there as quickly as he could. 

  


Now, because of his best friend, Oikawa Tooru got to go in the rocketship as he pleased. And now he didn’t have to go to Mars, Jupiter, and Pluto alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy my first toe into the Haikyuu!! fandom! I fell in deep and am now probably stuck worshiping these volleyball hoes forever.


End file.
